


Move Over

by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, how to negotiate a polyamorous relationship, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a foursome is surprisingly complicated, but Dean manages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Over

**One in the Bed**

Dean still jerked off. There was probably a joke in there about his endless libido, but it wasn’t really about that. Even with three eager lovers, sometimes a guy just wanted some alone time with no one to please, but himself. There were still rare mornings when he woke up without anyone else in the bed. Just him and his morning wood. He took his time, played over the hours of cheap pornography he’d dedicated to memory over the years. 

Sometimes he thought of nothing at all. Dean liked his body, liked being present in it. When he ran his hand over his cock, felt the flexing of hard won muscle under the skin, he could feel all his limits and what lay beyond them. 

There was no aftermath, no laughter, attending washcloths or cuddling required. He could lay cooling in his own sweat and drift back to sleep. Whole and alone. 

**Two in the Bed.**

_Castiel_

“Dean.” His name on Castiel’s lips was a prayer. 

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean pushed inside, one hand on Castiel’s right thigh and the other tangled with the clinging fingers of Castiel’s left hand. 

“Harder.” Castiel coaxed, arching up into the thrust. “Please.” 

“I can do harder.” 

It had been Castiel’s thing at first. He didn’t want to lie on his belly while Dean opened him up with fingers and tongue. He didn’t want to fuck into Dean while laying kisses on his shoulders. He only wanted to be on his back, looking up at Dean with wide eyes and bitten lips. Castiel couldn’t come unless he could watch Dean while he did it. 

Dean didn’t really care either way, so he conceded again and again until it became his thing too. He liked Castiel’s eyes and parched mouth. He liked Castiel’s needy hands and soft commands. He liked the way his name scraped Castiel’s throat raw. 

They crashed into each other in near silence, pulled together like magnets whenever they were alone. Dean couldn’t be near Castiel without wanting to peel back his clothes and lay him out across the bed, the couch, the floor and the back of the Impala. Dean had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Castiel and he drank his full of him with their hands twined together. 

“Like that.” Castiel panted, leaning up at an impossible angle to kiss. “Just like that.”  
“You’re killing me.” Dean told him, moving his hand from thigh to waist, holding Castiel still as he thrust. “I’m going to die like this.” 

“With me.” Castiel agreed. 

“There are worse ways to go.” 

_Sam_

“There’s lube on the ceiling.” Dean pointed out mildly. 

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam fumbled with the lid again. 

Dean had expected sex with Sam to be the kind of dirty passionate hardcore stuff that made you feel guilty as sin the next day. He had expected them to fight their way through it, biting and smothering each other as they went. He expected to feel shitty about every single second of it. 

Sex with Sam was none of those things. Sex with Sam? Was hilarious. 

“No.” Dean grinned up at the glob of lube threatening to descend back on them. “How did that even happen? Is it carbonated?” 

“It was like a juicebox thing!” Sam protested, one lube soaked hand wrapping around Dean’s cock which should have changed the tenor of the proceedings, but only made Dean smile wider. “I shouldn’t have squeezed it while I was opening it.” 

“Live and learn, Sammy.” Dean thrust up delightedly as Sam found a good rhythm. “Don’t make that face.” 

“What face?” Sam frowned harder, brow furrowing deeper. 

“That face. It makes you look constipated. Not a sexy look.” 

“Are you going to critique me all day? Because I can leave.” 

“Liar.” Dean lunged forward to tackle Sam onto the mattress, but he miscalculated the spectacular mess of lube and wound up spilling them both to the floor. 

“Goddamnit, Dean.” Sam swore, rubbing at his elbow. 

“Not my fault you turned the bed into a slip and slide.” After careful evaluation, Dean found that if he moved a few more inches to the left, he could suck Sam down. One of them should get a blow job out of this slapstick routine. 

“Ugh. I’m not in the mood anymore.” Sam flopped against the floor. 

Dean didn’t dignify that with a response. Except maybe to deep throat his brother until he started moaning. That was probably a better argument than he could have managed in words anyway. Later, Sam would return the favor and his long hair would tickle over Dean’s thighs until he came laughing. 

_Gabriel_

“How does that feel?” Gabriel asked, teeth scraping over Dean’s groin. 

“Fuck.” Dean hissed. “Good.” 

“Yeah?” Gabriel’s smirk scalded Dean’s skin. “Can you take another?” 

“I can take anything you bring.” 

Gabriel slid another bead into Dean’s ass, stretching him impossibly wider. 

They hadn’t found each other’s limits yet. Dean suggested, Gabriel grinned and upped the ante. It was the most creative sex that Dean had ever had, exhausting, competitive and amazing. 

“You should see how you look.” Gabriel’s eyes glittered like razors in the dark. “Dean...” 

“More.” Dean demanded. 

And Gabriel provided. 

**Three in the Bed**

_Sam and Castiel_

“Cas...” Sam whispered, silken and sibilant. 

Plastered to Castiel’s back, Sam curved over the angel as if he could engulf him as they fucked. There was this exquisite short stroke that Sam used only on Castiel, not rough exactly, just short, sharp pulsing twists of his hip that left Castiel a gasping mess. 

“Don’t tease, Sammy.” Dean watched from the room’s only chair, still in his jeans and undershirt. 

He had thought that watching Sam and Castiel together would make him jealous. Just imagining it had itched under his and driven him half out of his mind, trying to figure out who touching who made him feel worse. But they’d sat him down months ago and made him watch. 

There was no jealousy. Only pure unadulterated want. Castiel and Sam were different with each other, the first hard evidence that this dance between the four of them was a complex and intricate one. Dean had to negotiate three individual relationships which was enough to give a man a headache, but also be aware of links between his lovers that had little to do with him. In Sam and Castiel’s case, Dean really only had to make sure that Sam didn’t melt Castiel’s wonderful mind right out of his ears. 

“Not teasing.” Sam flashed him a wide, sweaty grin. “Right, Cas?” 

“If you do not give me an orgasm in the next several minutes, I’m leaving this bed and letting Dean finish me off.” Castiel said calmly. 

“Oh,” Sam laughed, hips still moving in his steady teasing rhythm, “that’s a terrible threat. Don’t know what I want more now: to do or to watch.” 

“Why not both?” Dean stood and shucked off his jeans. He’d looked long enough. 

_Castiel and Gabriel_

“Fuck.” Dean slumped forward onto Cas, a ruby droplet spilling from the bite on his shoulder onto Castiel’s cheek. “Ow.” 

“Are you alright?” Castiel ran tender hands over Dean’s side, before glaring at Gabriel over Dean’s shoulder. 

“I’m awesome.” Dean kissed Cas’ jaw. “Swear.” 

“Doesn’t have to always be sugar, brother.” Gabriel chased Castiel’s hands over Dean’s skin. “Sometimes a boy wants a little spice.” 

“He gets injured enough in the field, what cause is there to inflict more pain where he’s meant to be safe?” 

Dean has asked Sam once if Castiel and Gabriel used him as a middleman in their seemingly endless bickering during sex. Sam had only nodded, a faintly haunted look in his eyes. After that Dean had staged several interventions, but none of them seemed to stick. He wasn’t entirely sure the angels even attempted intimacy with each other sans a Winchester proxy. 

“It’s sex.” Gabriel mocked. “It’s not supposed to be safe. Safe is boring.” 

“Shut up, both of you.” Dean rolled out of bed, fishing on the floor for his jeans. “I’m sick of listening to this shit. Either get it together or leave me and Sam out of it.” 

“Dean.” They said at the same time, mirrored concerned looks raising the hairs on the back of his neck. 

“Seriously.” He scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to find a shirt. “I can take it, but you’re gonna drive Sammy crazy trying to make you both happy. I’m going to get a beer. Talk or fight it out or whatever.” 

It wasn’t until he had his first sip of his drink that he realized there was come and blood drying on his skin. He wasn’t sure if it made the night more miserable or gave it a certain sleaziness that turned him on. 

Then every light bulb in the bar shattered. Bemused, Dean went outside. There wasn’t a light to be seen in the entire two-bit town. 

Things got a little better after that. 

_Sam and Gabriel_

“No!” Sam shrieked like a six year old girl, trying to wiggle out from under Gabriel. 

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Gabriel laughed. “Don’t you want to play with me Sam?” 

“You’re a fucking popsicle!” Sam bucked, but unseating Gabriel was a little like trying to persuade a mountain it should go for a walk. “What did you do, take a nap in a freezer?” 

“It was Dean’s idea.” 

Sam turned, bitch face already well in place, nailing Dean to the sheets with one look. 

“It sounded fun?” Dean shrugged. “Cold and hot, it’s supposed to feel good. Get your nerves tingling.” 

“If it’s so much fun why isn’t he fingering you with his ice cube paws?” 

“Because Dean gets all stoic about things he doesn’t like. No fun.” Gabriel ran his hands down Sam’s chest, laughing as Sam let out a ragged ‘fuck’. “You’re far more reactive.” 

“I’m not a chemistry set.” Sam groaned. “I know you two like to experiment, but I really just wanted to get fucked until I passed out tonight. Is that too much to ask?” 

“No.” Gabriel and Dean said at once. 

“Dibs.” Said Gabriel. “I was here first.”

“Yeah, but you were torturing him.” Dean leaned and kissed Sam slow and convincing. “You want me first, right Sammy?” 

“Mmm.” Sam’s eyes narrowed, speculative and impossibly foxy. “That depends. What did Gabriel do to your hands and how fast can he fix it?” 

**Four in the Bed**

_Castiel, Sam and Gabriel_

Chaos. 

Delirious, beautiful chaos. 

Dean didn’t have the first clue who was sucking his cock right now or who had their elbow dangerously close to his eye. 

Well he had one clue. Cas couldn’t be doing the cocksucking since his mouth was busy attempting to map the inside of Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Dean wasn’t even trying to kiss back or thrust into the gorgeous suction. It’s safer just to lay there and take it. 

The first dozen or so times they’d all been in bed together, it had mostly been a trial of pulled hair, bruised shins and once, impressively, a cracked rib for Sam. Eventually they’d figured out that either they stayed in pairs while sharing the bed or someone observed or they focused all their attention on one person. 

Dean preferred the last option. Coupling was alright and he couldn’t complain about a little voyeurism or exhibition, but there was something incredibly satisfying about concentrated effort. Hell, the last time it had been Gabriel at their collective mercy, the angel had actually fallen asleep afterwards for an entire hour. That had kept Dean cocky and pleased for days. 

And being at the center of attention. Well. 

“You’re smiling.” Castiel pulled away, the bare hint of a grin hanging on his own lips. 

“Cause I’m happy. Startling, I know.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Actually it kind of is.” Said Sam. Cool air hit Dean’s cock, answering the question of who had been delivering some stellar oral sex. “I didn’t think you remembered how.” 

“Starting forget again.” Dean groaned. “Don’t stop in the middle to psychoanalyze me.” 

“You heard the man.” Gabriel’s elbow shifted and he was snaking down Dean’s body to wrap his hand into Sam’s hair. He kissed him with a modicum of tenderness then pushed him back down. Dean shuddered out a groan as Sam took him back into his mouth. “Thought you were busy too there, Cassie.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Castiel grumbled, but he followed directions. nipping at Dean’s bottom lip. 

“Gonna break you down,” Gabriel had shifted again, mouth at Dean’s ear just the tip of his tongue tracing the sensitive earlobe, “shake you up and put you back together. That what you want?” 

It sounded like the worst thing Dean could think of. He’s been torn apart too many times. Imagined himself like a pot shattered then glued back together again and again. There can’t be much original material left. 

But Castiel had made him whole more than once. Sam held onto their shared past, ready to pour it back in whenever Dean started to feel it running through his fingers and Gabriel.... was awful with fragile things, but startlingly good with puzzles. He knew how to make things that shouldn’t fit fall together perfectly. 

Dean reached out, tangled Gabriel’s hand in his own and tugged until they were a sweating messy pile. 

_Yes_ he begged with his body, with his mind _this is what I want._

Simultaneous orgasm should be impossible with four people in bed. 

Unless one of them was an archangel. 

Torn apart, remade and exhausted, Dean fell asleep with Castiel for a blanket and Sam for a pillow. Gabriel perched on the end of the bed, eyes glittering in the dark. Keeping watch.


End file.
